At medical fronts, an adhesive tape in which an adhesive is stacked on an adhesive tape main body such as a surgical tape, adhesive plaster, and the like has been heavily used from the prior art. Such adhesive tape is normally provided as a roll tape wound around a cylindrical roll core. The adhesive tape is often attached directly to the skin of the human body, and thus air permeability, flexibility, and moisture permeability are demanded. The adhesive tape in which the adhesive tape main body is formed with a thin non-woven cloth made of rayon fiber, and the like has been provided (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).